Body & Soul
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: What would have happened if Beckett never showed up? How would their wedding have gone? Well more importantly their wedding night! Will & Elizabeth. Warning Sexual Themes. Might become more than just a honeymoon fic. Depends whether people like it.
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Beckett never showed up? How would their wedding have gone? Well more importantly their wedding night!

At last, newly weds Will and Elizabeth Turner, had finally been able to leave the wedding reception. They had only agreed to a big wedding to please the governor. The weather had been surprisingly cold and had started to rain right after the ceremony, but likely the party had been at the Governor's house. It was pouring with rain as the Turner's carriage made its way to their new home. Will had had spent the last year working very hard to earn the money and build their house. It took Elizabeth a couple of convincing conversation to make Will understand that she wanted to live much more simply than when she lived in her father's mansion.

After all her adventures with Jack Sparrow and Will she knew she'd never be happy going back to living like a spoilt princess. Elizabeth knew that in marrying Will she wouldn't be settling for less, she would finally be able to be herself.

They sat in the carriage next to each other, hand intertwined, Will gently rubbing his thumbs over her hand. Elizabeth was thinking to herself, _does Will know the effect his simple touches to have over me? _Her cheeks reddened at the thought that after tonight he was bound to know. Thankfully the dark prevented the colour of her face being visible. The ride to their home takes a while from the Governor's house as Elizabeth had requested that they build it away from the rest of Port Royal. Will had found a perfect spot and built their home as close to the beach that was safe. It was perfect because plantations separated it from other inhabitants. They sat in comfortable silence, content to hold hands and listen to the rain until the carriage arrived.

When the carriage pulled up Will looked at his wife, noticing for the first time she looked cold. He took off his coat and stepped out of the carriage holding it above his head.

Elizabeth took Will's offered hand and stepped out the carriage to be wrapped in his arms as he held the coat over their heads as they jogged to the house. They closed the door behind them, finding the house empty, something Elizabeth requested of all their new servants. Will hung his coat in the closet, took Elizabeth's hand, leading her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Elizabeth had barely shut the door when Will pushed her against it, covering his mouth with his. Both of them poured over a year's worth of pent-up passion in that kiss. Elizabeth went to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to him. But instead of furthering the kiss, Will ended it, only to then kiss her more gently and move his hands from her waist to one on her neck and the other cupping her cheek. Elizabeth sighed against his mouth and he pulled away, in order to take in her appearance. Her lips were swollen and red from their acting her light, hazel eyes bright in the candlelight. Her chest was heaving slightly and her wedding dress clung to upper body like a skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him. She reached up and took his hat off his head, tossing it aside with a giggle. She smiled and went o kiss her but she put her hand against his lips.

"Wait," she whispered. "I can't breathe!"

Will frowned at her unsure of what she meant. Was she nervous?

"It's the dress," she explained with a ragged breath. "I was stupid enough to let them choose a dress with a corset because I wanted to look my best!"

Will stepped back immediately so he no longer had her pinned to the door. She kissed his cheek and whispered,

"I'll be right back," She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Will was surprised that Elizabeth had chosen to wear that sort of dress, she had told him about what happened last time. He walked around the room, impressed by what Elizabeth's had done. She had insisted in decorating the house herself. On the same wall, to the right of the door was a modest fireplace. To Will's left was a dresser that must had been his, as on the opposite wall was another dresser but this was more a dressing table that you could sit. Will walked over to the end of the bed, which was positioned on the wall to his right, next to the bathroom door. He couldn't but gape at the bed Elizabeth had chosen. It was a huge four poster bed with thick wooden pillars, more popular in England to keep the cold out but this one didn't have the thick curtains. The bed however seemed to have many blankets and pillows made of soft materials. Opposite the bed where the French doors that led to the balcony. Elizabeth had especially requested that their bedroom had a balcony that looked over the sea. Will walked over to the doors and watches the storm that was ragging outside.

Will turns around to see Elizabeth walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. His breath got caught in his throat as he walks towards her, taking her in. She's dressed in a white nightgown, material almost transparent against the light from the fireplace. She was wearing a cream dressing gown over the top that wasn't done up. Her golden curls had been let down, cascading down her back, just begging Will to run his hands through it. He reaches her and puts his hand on her neck, his thumb stroking her collarbone gently. Elizabeth tilted her head towards his hand and closes her eyes allowing herself to get lost in his touch.

"Are you alright now?" he asks, causing her to look up at him and smile, nodding.

"Why did you wear a corset after what happened last time?" Elizabeth blushed scarlet and turned her head away from Will, looking very embarrassed.

"I was nervous about what you might think of me. I wanted to look my best," she said quietly.

"That's not like you," Will replied with concern.

Elizabeth knew he was right, that was out of character. But she had heard some interesting things from the maids about what men want and what happens on wedding nights that made her worry about what Will would think of her!

"Are you nervous?" Will whispered. She out her hands on his chest, fingers played with his buttons on his jacket.

"Yes," she replied, barely audible to Will. Elizabeth pulled her husband into a hug, keeping one hand on his chest and snaking the others around his back, pulling him to her. His arms went immediately around her, one hand going into her hair. Elizabeth looked up at him with complete trust and adoration and added louder,

"But I trust you," Will smiled at her and used his other hand to stroke her face, bringing his lips down to hers. Feeling as though it were ages since they last kissed, she hungrily returned it. This time he deepened the kiss using his tongue to tease her mouth open. She moaned softly, welcoming his tongue into her mouth with her own as she gripped his clothing. Her knees buckled and his arms had to tighten their grip when she started to fall. Will held Elizabeth against him, never breaking the kiss.

After what felt like a life time, Elizabeth broke the kiss, they both hastily sucked in air.

"Elizabeth," Will breathed for no reason other than to say her name. Elizabeth bit her swollen lip then replied huskily,

"It appears you are over dressed," His dark chocolate eyes burned with desire at Elizabeth's new found boldness as she took off the white material around his neck, then took off his blue jacket. Will's heart was thundering in his chest as he watched the woman he loved undress him with a nervous smile on her angelic face.

Once he was down to a plain while shirt, she reached up and took his hair out, running her hands through it before slowing running them down his neck, over his broad shoulders, down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his trousers. She looked at them thoughtfully as she started to untuck his shirt, her hand occasionally making contact with the skin underneath.

Elizabeth felt her hands started to tremble as she untucked his shirt. She was trying not to let Will see how nervous she really was. She slowly lifted his shirt up and he lifted his arms over his head, so she could take it of. Elizabeth let the garment drop out of her hands to the floor as her hands explored this new territory. His skin was warm as her hands traced his collarbone and moved to his chest, her hands could feel his fast heartbeat and hard muscles. Elizabeth chuckled lightly and Will asked,

"What?" she looked at him with a sparkle in her beautiful eyes.

"I was just thinking, maybe you working so hard the past year wasn't all bad an idea!"

Her fingers agreed with her as they felt his stomach muscles twitch under her touch. Elizabeth could have sworn Will was blushing as he watched her face intently as she studies him.

Will raised his fingers to her shoulders, gently running his fingers under her robe. Elizabeth sighed at the contact. He grasped the robe and slowly pulled it off her petite form, letting it pool around her feet, leaving her in nothing but her nightdress. His hands ran up and down her exposed arms, elbows to wrist where her sleeves ended. The low neckline cut of her nightdress allowed Will to see the curve of her breasts. Elizabeth, being tired of just standing there, also feeling nervous under his intense gaze, whispered breathlessly,

"Will," before throwing herself at him. Her arms went around his neck while one of his lifted her slightly so could she could kiss him and the other cupped her neck. Both groaned at the contact between their heated bodies as their tongues duelled. Will broke the kiss, running his kiss along her jaw line to her ear, then down her neck, finding a sensitive spot at her collarbone where the neck and shoulder meet causing her to whimper. This caused her to start kissing his neck is return, wanting to find his weak spot. She soon found it when she started kissing the front of neck, sucking on his Adam's apple, causing him to groan loudly. He crushed his lips to hers, kissing her with amazing passion. Before Elizabeth knew they had been moving she felt her legs bump the bed. She gasped in surprise. Will moved the covers back, then, kissing Elizabeth coaxed her into the bed, getting under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth found herself burrowed in blankets, Will gazing down at her with a look of devotion. The bed was so soft and comfortable Elizabeth could feel Will's body pressed against but not much of his weight on her. She saw he was lying so he wouldn't crush her. She watched his eyes as they wondered down her body. The expression of want on his face made her bold. His left hand was cupping her neck; she took this hand in hers and brought it down her throat and shoulder to her breast. With her hand moulded over his she made his hand cup and gently squeezes her breast, making her draw a very shaky breath. The expression on Will's face couldn't be described as his eyes watched their hands. Elizabeth moved her hand away, leaving him to explore her through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

Elizabeth had heard things from the maids as they worked, giggling away. She had listened as two of them talking about them grabbing hold of their breasts and crushing them until they bruised.

Will's attentions were nothing like that. He was incredibly gentle as he cupped her breast and strokes it with his thumb, running it over the peak. Elizabeth lay there completely open and vulnerable to him and had never felt more alive.

Will was mesmerised by the effect he had over Elizabeth, He could feel the effect it was having over him but it wasn't until he watched his thumb caused her peak to harden under his touch that he knew she felt the same. He had always wondered what this act was like for woman. It always seemed to be about the man and Will didn't want that for Elizabeth. He could see the effect he was having through her nightgown and when he stroked it she cried and threw her head back, causing him to jump. When her head came forward and he could see her face, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. He carefully stroked her again, her eyes flew open, her mouth made a sort of soundless cry and she arched her back into his hand. Elizabeth lifted her knees, till her feet were flat on the bed, her legs bent at the knee with Will between them. She then pushed her knees together against Will's hips, causing intimate contact making them both groan. Elizabeth then grabbed him and pulled him to her kissing him with all she was worth, he returned it eagerly, her reactions making him bold, he took his hand down from her breast, gently stroking her stomach, over her hip and down her leg to her knee, where her nightgown had bunched up.

Will slid his hand under her dress and up her leg marvelling at how soft her skin was. Will watched her face grow nervous and he leans forward pressing his forehead to hers.

"Tell me to stop," he whispers against her mouth, promising her that he will stop if she wants him to. He sealed the promise with a gentle kiss that continued as his hand roamed up to her hip, using his thumb to stroke her hipbone. Elizabeth moaned softly into the kiss. Will took his other hand and repeated the actions, till her nightgown was bunched at her hips. He ended the kiss and grasped the dress in both hands and looked at her gently seeking approve. She reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand. He nuzzled into her touch then kissed her palm. They both though how beautiful it was that even in the midst of passion the other could still be so gentle and affectionate. "I trust you," she whispered her face full of trust, only her slightly trembling hands gave away her nerves.

Will then removed her nightgown, lifting it over her head and dropping it next to her pillow. Will heart stopped as he saw his childhood friend, one and only love, wife and soon-to-be lover naked before him.

Elizabeth felt Will remove the dress from her and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to Will herself not to tremble.

"Once the clothes are off he won't stop until he's finished," the voice of that giggly girl filled her head and she could feel herself shaking.

It was then she noticed she couldn't feel Will's body moving. She opened her eyes to see his dark ones staring at her, his face filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

How could Elizabeth worry about what that tart of a maid had said, Will would be caring and gentle, the way he ahs been so far. Elizabeth's eyes are glazed with unshed tears but she smiles reassuringly and pulls him to a kiss.

Will knows that Elizabeth is nervous possibly even afraid so he takes his next actions slowly even though he can feel her bare body against his chest. Will ended the kiss, only to place soft kisses over her cheeks, forehead, even her nose which made her giggle. He smiled hearing her chuckle, then proceeded to kiss down her neck, once again finding that sensitive are. Her moaning excites him as moves over her shoulder down to her chest.

Elizabeth gasped when she felt Will's mouth between her breasts. His mouth was opened but wasn't using his tongue, instead using his lips to suck at her flesh, the sensations sending heat through her veins. His hands were on her stomach and trailed up, fingers tracing her ribs until he heard a gasp of pain. Will leaned back looking at Elizabeth, whose face showed pain. He loved down and saw her ribs were dented with red lines.

"What this?"

"It's the corset, the whale bones dig into you to make you appear thinner,"

Will winced in sympathy and gently placed a kiss on one of the marks, making her sigh. His mouth gently made its way up to between her breasts.

There weren't words to describe what she was feeling her hands had woven in his hair as his mouth made it way up the side of her breast her to her...!

Elizabeth moaned louder than ever when she felt Will's mouth close in around her hardened peak, rolling it on his tongue. He sicked, licked, rolled it in his mouth, Elizabeth was panting and her hands left his hair to grasp the sheets. His mouth went to her other breast, this time he gently ran his teeth over it, causing Elizabeth to cry out and buck her hips into him, an intimate action that made Will pressed himself against her and his head fell between her breasts, both of them now panting.

She pulled away from him moving back further up the bed, trying to steady her breathing. Will felt her pull away and leaned back till he was on all fours and crawled up to her on the bed. He cupped her face.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, horrified at the thought. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"No," she replied, moving her hands down his arms to his shoulders. "I just needed to be in a better position so I can...," she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. Will nuzzled her neck whispering,

"So you can what?" Elizabeth sighed and replied softly,

"Do this,"

Her hand started to trail down his chest and stomach to his trousers. Will buried his head in her shoulder, his desire increasing as he felt her hands undo the buckle on his belt, and then took the belt off. He felt Elizabeth trembling as she ran her small hands over the bulge in the front of his trousers and groaned loudly against her shoulder. She seemed to be fiddling with the fastenings on his trousers then rasped, "Will, I can't." Will pulled back and saw her face was flushed with embarrassed, he left a lingering kiss on her forehead before rolling off her and taking his trousers off.

They were now both naked, Elizabeth sat behind him and looked over his shoulder at his body, her hand sneaking round then trailed feather light touches down his stomach till they reached his intimate place. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his back as she gently touched him there, curiosity getting the better of her. It was the oddest feeling, like soft and velvety while being incredibly hard like iron.

Will growled in his throat and grabbed her wrist stopping it from touching him. Elizabeth gasped and tried to get away from him, worried her actions had somehow angered him. But he kept a grip on her wrist and turned around to wrap his free arm around her.

"I'm sorry Will," she whispered frantically, grabbing the quilt to cover herself, suddenly feeling exposed.

Will had never such a deep an animal instinct as when Elizabeth had touched him. It worried him as felt like he'd lost his head and there was only one thing he wanted, not worrying about Elizabeth. So he removed her hand to make sure he didn't get carried away. He turned to look back at her, she looked terrified.

"I'm sorry," she whispered covering herself up.

"Elizabeth," he grabbed her and pulled her close. "It wasn't you, it's just my body is still getting used to this and it cant yet handle you doing that to me," Elizabeth blushed and looked away.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into her skin, gently kissing her arm. She turned back and smiled at him and replied softly,

"Make me yours, Will Turner," Will kissed her gently cupping her face, inhaling her scent as he laid her back down on the bed. He pulled the blanket off her body, revealing her to him again. Elizabeth reached out for Will, pulling him closer to her, kissing him passionate. Will gently coaxed her legs apart and lay in between them, careful not to crush her tiny body. He had never truly appreciated the difference between a man and woman's body until he lay there on top of her. Their bodies were complete contrasts but felt made to be together. Will started kissing her again, his hands wandering over her body while her clung to his shoulders.

Elizabeth knew that this was the moment they had been waiting for. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and was amazed by how much control Will was managing. She broke the kiss looking into his eyes. They made her feel he was penetrating her soul. Elizabeth knew she was getting nervous and reminded herself that she trusted Will. She has been here open and vulnerable and he has taken care of her.

Will sensed her unease and ran his hand through her hair saying quietly, "We have our whole lives, Elizabeth. If you're afraid I can wait,"

"No," she replied immediately. "I want this more than anything, Will."

He looked in her eyes and believed her, returning her genuine smile before kissing her passionately.

Their passionate embrace continued until Will had gotten Elizabeth moaning again.

Elizabeth felt Will's hand start to travel down her hip. His hand went to cup her intimately she back away from his touch with a loud grasp. "Shh," he whispered. Elizabeth mentally shook herself. _It's okay for him to do that, we're married!_ She slid back down the bed towards him, wrapping her arms around Will's neck and burying her face in his shoulder. This time when she felt his hand touch her, she lay completely still. Will tried to distract her by kissing neck, and Elizabeth was lost in those attentions until she felt a finger slide inside of her. She groaned in a most unladylike way, moaning Will's name huskily into his shoulder. His finger was then replaced by something else. Something that felt huge against her, making her wonder if he'll fit. Elizabeth felt herself tremble then a comforting voice in her ear.

"I love you," Elizabeth smiled against his chest,

"I love you too, so much."

Will started to push himself inside of her causing him to moan softly. Elizabeth gasped at the new sensations he was causing within a deep place inside of her. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a whimper of pain when he reached her virginal barrier. Will stopped and looked down at her nestled against him.

"Bite my shoulder," he whispered and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"For the pain," he explained, "And when it hurts bites down, it will help." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders clinging to him, then opening her mouth and resting it on his shoulder, not biting down. Will placed some kisses on her shoulder before resting his face on her neck.

Will pushed through her barrier causing her to let out a scream, muffled by her biting down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood in places. He didn't feel the pain in his shoulder; he could only hear her cries echoing in his head. He held her close and whispered apologies and words of comfort. Will felt Elizabeth's tears wet his chest and pulled back to look down at her face. He kissed her tears away, stroking her collarbone.

Elizabeth looked up at Will's expression of guilt and hugged him to her, trying to think not of the pain but of the other feelings this intimate contact was igniting. Will was kissing her everywhere her crushing grip would allow him. Elizabeth lay there with him for a while, waiting as the pain etched away, being replaced by odd and exciting sensations. Elizabeth ran her hand up and down Will's back, a silent thank you for being patient. She wiggled her hips against his, anxious to know how it felt. S jolt of arousing energy ripped through causing her to whimper with pleasure and thrust herself back towards him. Will's body automatically responded by pressing back against her, they both groaned with pleasure.

"Elizabeth, are your ready?" Will managed to choke out looking into her eyes. He saw pure desire for the first time and she nodded. He pulled gently out of her then slowly pushed back in, the effect causing her to pant and him to shake. When Elizabeth continued to buck against him and moaned in pleasure he quickened his pace. Elizabeth started to thrust up against him but it was out of time with his. Will put his hands on her hips and guided her thrusts to meet his, this new angle doubling their pleasure. Elizabeth's gasps were getting louder and Will could feel that he was reaching his peak, praying he would be able to hold on until Elizabeth reached hers. He leaned, cupped her face with one hand and kissed her with fire and passion, his tongue invading her mouth, causing her to moan loudly and their pace quickened. Their kiss continued until Elizabeth's inner muscles suddenly tightened round him and she cried out and buried her face against his neck, gasping as her climax reached her. Her release triggered his by the tightening of her muscles around him, he thrust into her one last time groaning her name into her shoulder and shuddering almost violently.

Elizabeth clung to Will overcome with emotion, but feeling him shuddering against her made her run her fingers through his hair, while still shaking herself.

Will withdrew from her and rolled onto his back besides her, then looked over at her. As soon as he left her she covered herself up with the sheet. Her face beheld a soft, private smile on her face and she turned her head to look at him. He reached a hand over and stroked her face and rolled over, lying down on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. She weighed practically nothing to Will and he enjoyed the feeling of her against him, he stroking her back causing her to sigh against him. She pulled back and looked at him, looking like an angel.

"Goodnight," she whispered smiling.

"Goodnight," he replied smiling back, drawing her into a kiss. She ended the kiss and climbed off him, lying beside him, her head on his shoulder and an arm draped over his chest. Will pulled the blankets over the both of them, wrapping his arms around his wife and the two of them drifted off into a very peaceful slumber.


End file.
